Should Have
by pinkpower
Summary: Brick loses himself in a daydream, and contemplates what he should say and do to win Blossom back. Brick/Blossom. Blossom/OC One-shot


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. **

**Don't like, don't read.**

His eyes were painted crimson with a precarious fury; a strong, stranger sensation invaded his body like a scorpion and the poison ran cold through his veins. Brick couldn't disengage his attention from the deliriously sappy lovebirds across the hallway, as Bryce Momo and Blossom Utonium exchanged flirtatious glances and sentences.

They were nauseating beyond belief. . .

"Do you want me to walk you to class, baby?" Bryce asked, lacing his long fingers through Blossom's petite ones, smiling in a sickeningly sweet manner.

Sick, sick, sick! Brick hated the sight of his goody-good male Reallyrefined counterpart. _His _eyes, red like sparks from a fire, were fond for Blossom. The absolutely impossible was a reality, a mirrored universe moving in front of him. How could any alternate version of the Rowdyruff Boys' leader fall in love with that-that. . .

Do-gooder _wench_!

"No, I'm okay. You shouldn't be late for World History just for me," Blossom replied, pursuing her rosebud-colored lips-not that Brick could see, but that girl was predictable enough.

Brick cringed inwardly when Bryce pushed her up against a locker. Their lips brushed chastely before the auburn-haired female placed a hand on her boyfriend's chest, and gently forced him back.

"Nice try, Casanova, but not here," she murmured into Bryce's ear in a teasing tone of voice. "Get going."

"Ohhh," Bryce whined playfully, balling his hand over his heart, like he had been stabbed (something Brick was _dying_ to do). "Shot down before I could really try. You're a tease."

"Uh-uh." Blossom shook her head, her ginger looks slowly swaying to and fro. "Go, Bryce."

"Fine, but you owe me later." He patted her backside lightly, and walked off to class.

The red Rowdyruff groaned, frustrated. Why on earth was he so bummed about this? Brick couldn't stand it anymore, therefore making a B line toward his traitor ex-girlfriend. Brick roughly grabbed Blossom's forearm, taking her with out to the courtyard.

"Hey, what's the big idea? What do you think you're doing?" she demanded impatiently, planting her palms firmly on her hips.

"Me? What about you? You're dating that Ron Weasley wannabe!" Brick shouted in a whisper, careful not to create a scene in front of the entire school.

An ironic laughed escaped through her vocal chords. "Why? Jealous, Brick?"

"Don't be absurd. Why would I be jealous of that nerd? _I_ broke up with you!" the Boy countered, his words ringing through the air like a bell.

Blossom shook her head, and stepped back from him. "Yeah, you did. I remember quite well. 'This isn't working out, Blossy-baby. I can't ignore what my brothers and I were born to do. So, it's over. You'll survive.' Your words verbatim, Brick. So, why are we standing here?" An intense measure of silence passed. She stood there, waiting for some witty remark. "No answer? I thought so. I need to-"

And Brick, out of some sort of hidden instinct, reached out to grasp Blossom's wrist-gently this time-as she turned to leave. "Wait a second! Hold on!"

"_What_?" Blossom questioned, urging him to let go in desperation to flee from the area. He released her reluctantly. "What are we doing out here? You can't just put me on a shelf for three months and then try to. . ." she sighed, not completely certain she understood Brick's intentions. "I'm not your toy, okay?"

He raised a disinterested eyebrow at her. "Don't even go there with me. You're not special enough to be anyone's plaything. I just want to know how you can replace me with my loser clone!"

"Because Bryce is everything you failed to be! He cares about me, Brick, which I know is an unfathomable feature for someone like you, but Bryce does. Besides, you dated Berserk for a week." Blossom hissed, her body trembling from anger.

"Yeah, but she didn't mean anything to me!" The pit of his stomach felt as if it were about to erupt. Everyone knew Brick was a notorious for how fast he shopped around the school for arm-candy; of course not of those bimbos meant a thing to him, and Berserk had been no exception. "Blossom, you know. . ."

_. . .why I broke up you, because you've always been able to read me like an open book. I hate you for doing that. And you know why I'm standing here with you, making our blood boil. I should say it to your face, because who knows when I'll get another chance? But I'm not gonna, not if you don't._

"That's not my fault," but Brick knew that was false. Neither would ever admit, but they knew what Blossom meant to him. "Look, I'm sorry that he's your counterpart, but I still can't help the way I feel for him, okay? It's confusing for me. What else do you want from me, Brick?"

_For you to break up with him. If I can't belong with you in this stupid universe, why should this pitiful excuse for a copycat get to be with you? Blossom, I want you to watch me be with all those chicks and feel that pain until it devours your heart. Wait for me to kick the bucket, and if I don't haunt you, then you can date. _

Brick was left at a loss for words once again, but he recalled that actions usually speak louder than words he would never say out loud. He acted on impulse and pulled Blossom close to him until he meshed their lips together roughly. She struggled against him, tugging at the collar of his red t-shirt to shove him away, yet this action only pulled Brick closer to her. Like a spell cast over her body, Blossom couldn't resist the warmth of Brick's mouth moving against hers. And just like that, things between them would be okay again.

Perhaps that's what Brick should have done. Alas, his feet remained rooted to the tile floor in the crowded corridor, watching Blossom from afar.

_I care about you more than that punk does, Bloss. I might even lo-. . . Whatever._

**A/N: That was horrible, but I recently read 'Deja View,' and wondered what would happen if the Rowdyruff Boys had good counterparts in Viletown. This is only a preview for what I have in mind for the Reds (as I don't have the patience for the other couples), but no promises. I want to come up with something other than the _Reallyrefined Boys _a name for them first. **

**You should know that I was gonna name my OC Broc instead, but I was like, "Nah. That'll make me wanna watch Pokemon." **


End file.
